batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gotham (Temporada 2)
Gotham: Rise of the Villains es la segunda temporada de la serie Gotham. La misma se estrenó el 21 de septiembre de 2015 en Estados Unidos y cuenta con 22 episodios. Fecha de la segunda temporada de Gotham Sinopsis Las apuestas están más altas que nunca mientras “Gotham” explora las historias de origen de algunos de los más ambiciosos y malvados super villanos incluyendo al Acertijo, El Guasón y el Sr. Frío, además Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz) descubre más secretos del pasado de su padre. Elenco Elenco principal *Ben McKenzie como James Gordon *David Mazouz como Bruce Wayne *Sean Pertwee como Alfred Pennyworth *Zabryna Guevara como Sarah Essen *Erin Richards como Barbara Kean *Donal Logue como Harvey Bullock *Camren Bicondova como Selina Kyle *Robin Lord Taylor como Oswald Cobblepot *Cory Michael Smith como Edward Nygma *James Frain como Theon Galavan: Galavan es el salvador que la ciudad ha estado esperando. Es sexy, heroico y adorablemente devoto a su hermana Tabitha. Pero detrás del altruismo de Galavan se esconde una venganza de siglos de antigüedad. Galavan y Tabitha (alias Tigress) llevarán el caos y la violencia a un nuevo nivel para hacer sangrar Gotham. Su plan llevará a la creación de nuevos villanos… y a la destrucción de otros. *Jessica Lucas como Thabita Galavan/Tigress: ella es la hermana fuerte de Theo, una multimillonaria de la industria que pretende hacerse con Gotham junto a su hermano. Es sexy y violenta, totalmente opuesta a su frío y calculador hermano, con un placer por el caos. Elenco secundario *Nicholas D'Agosto como Harvey Dent *Morena Baccarin como la Dra. Leslie Thompkins *Chris Chalk como Lucius Fox *Drew Powell como Butch Gilzean *Michael Chiklis como Nathaniel Barnes: un capitán de policía que llega al departamento de policía de Gotham como un tornado, arrancando la madera muerta de dentro de la fuerza. Es un fanático de la ley y el orden; sin miedo de hacer enemigos – en cualquiera de los dos lados de la ley. Para Gordon, Barnes es un héroe y un mentor, alguien con el cual puede compartir la carga y el heroísmo. El Capitán Barnes demuestra ser un poderoso aliado para Gordon… pero un día se convertirá en un enemigo igualmente de poderoso. *Natalie Alyn Lind como Silver St. Cloud: ella es una “belleza etérea de formas cristalinas” que al igual que Bruce perdió a sus padres a una edad muy temprana, por lo que ambos traban amistad. Ella es el vinculo entre Bruce y su tío Theo Galavan, un multimillonario filántropo que quiere ser alcalde y que también pasa a convertirse en una figura paterna para Bruce. Elenco invitado *Cameron Monaghan como Jerome Valeska *Dustin Ybarra como Robert Greenwoood: él es un caníbal homicida encerrado en el Asilo Arkham tras ser encontrado culpable del asesinato y posterior canibalismo sobre más de una docena de mujeres. Según su descripción su apetito por el asesinato es solo superado por su... bueno, apetito. *Leo Fitzpatrick como Joe Pike: él es el líder de un infame grupo de pirómanos conocidos como “''The Pike Brothers''”. *Michelle Veintimilla como Bridget Pike/Firefly:Esclavizada por sus hermanos, una notoria banda de pirómanos… Bridgit Pike se ve forzada a entrar en el negocio familiar. Cuando capta la atención de Selina Kyle, la joven mujer gato y la futura firefly formarán equipo para darle a las habilidades piromanas de Bridgit un buen uso. Pero después de un encuentro mortal con los Pike Brothers, la humilde Cenicienta se transformará en una vengativa supervillana, que desatará el infierno en aquellos que le han hecho daño. Producción El 17 de enero de 2015, mediante la cuenta oficial de la serie se anunció que Fox había dado el visto bueno para una segunda temporada.Confirmación oficial Tras el final del rodaje de la primera temporada, el productor de la serie John Stephens y parte del elenco se presentaron en la WonderCon 2015 para responder preguntas de los fans. Allí Stephens desveló varios conceptos de la nueva temporada, como la idea de mostrar el surgimiento del joven millonario Bruce Wayne y otra de explorar un poco más el personaje de Jerome, el joven presentado en episodio The Blind Fortune Teller. Además, reveló tener planes para utilizar villanos como Clayface, Victor Fries y El Sombrerero Loco para la nueva temporada. Por último, se barajó la posibilidad de utilizar a La Corte de los Búhos, pero Stephens no confirmo nada al respecto. WonderCon 2015 La temporada también contará el origen del Guasón, uno de los villano más icónicos de Batman, por lo que se espera que los primeros capítulos estén completamente centrados en él.‘Gotham’: El origen del Joker comenzará a tratarse en los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada En una entrevista con el portal Monkeys Fighting Robots David Mazouz destacó que uno de los puntos fuertes de su actuación en esta temporada será la de establecer la personalidad dual que caracteriza a Bruce Wayne y su alter ego Batman. La segunda temporada de Gotham empezará a mostrar las dos personalidades de Bruce Wayne Episodios Curiosidades *Nicholas D'Agosto, Morena Baccarin, Chris Chalk y Drew Powell fueron promovidos al elenco secundario. Harvey Dent will be a regular on Gotham—but you’ll have to wait‘Gotham’ asciende a Morena Baccarin como personaje regular por la segunda temporadachris chalk lucius fox made a regular for gotham season 2Drew Powell sera un personaje regular en la segunda temporada de Gotham *Jada Pinkett Smith confirmó que su personaje, Fish Mooney, no regresará para la segunda temporada. Jada Pinkett Smith no regresara a Gotham *David Zayas no regresará para esta temporada. *Victoria Cartagena y Andrew Stewart Jones fueron removidos del elenco principal. ndrew Stewart-Jones y Victoria Cartagena no regresaran como regulares *Se espera que el Sr. Frío, el Sombrero Loco, Clayface y Hugo Strange aparezcan en esta temporada. Temporada 2: Clayface, Sombrero Loco y Hugo Strange y más Guasón Imágenes Promocionales Gotham---tv-guide-cover-142031.jpg 9TZ7sWH.jpg Gotham-header-h-2015-146697.jpg Gotham2-146698.jpg 40222.jpg Gotham-the-cave-148846.jpg Personajes Gotham3-146699.jpg Gotham4-146696.jpg 40356 big.png 40362 big.png 40355 big.png 40358 medium.png 40354 medium.png 40360 medium.png 40365 medium.png 40357 big.png 40359 big.png 40363 big.png 40364 big.png Fg_01-set-singles-drew_0085.rc-r_hires1.jpg Videos Spots Hambriento La Cueva Los lunaticos manejaran el asilo Secuelas Nygma Secuelas Gordon Secuelas Oswald Secuelas La Cueva Secuelas Barbara Los villanos surgen Los monstruos están llegando. El origen de los villanos Temporada en siete Referencias Categoría:Gotham (Serie de Tv)